official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Freddy (FNaFB1 Boss)
Golden Freddy serves as the regular final boss in the main story of the first game. He is located at the office, only enterable after beating all the cameras first. He fights alongside four Omega Party Hats that have the same stats as any other in the game. Like every boss, in all three difficulties his stats and attacks are the same, but due to his party hats and the lowered stats of Freddy & Friends, he's the hardest boss of all in Night XXX, to the point of being almost impossible and canonically the only boss Freddy's gang loses against. He also serves as the first battle in FNaFB2's Save Import Scenario with the exact same stats and strategy, and you're expected to lose against him to advance the story. His fight theme is The Last Battle from the PSP version of Riviera: The Promised Land. Stats and attacks *chance of Golden Freddy being poisoned is only 10% of the base chance to poison regular enemies. Upon defeat it gives 19870 EXP and drops 1987 Tokens. Its attacks are as follows: *Yiff: Priority 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999-insta-kill *Attack: Priority 5. *Tophat Toss: Priority 5. *Lead Stinger: Priority 5. *Toreador March: Priority 5. *Backup Bash: Priority 3. *Rushdown: Priority 5. *Evil Pizza Pass: Priority 5. Once Golden Freddy gets to 50% life or lower, independently of if his party hats are dead or alive, he will turn the power on. This changes the look of the office, and it also gives him access to a new attack: *Door: Priority 5. Closes the door to do a fixed amount of damage (11131987) on one enemy. It also has a 50% stun chance, although that's pointless since its instant death to whoever it hits. Trivia *While defeating him in the first game is possible and doesn't lead to anything different to the other difficulties, in FNaFb2's Save Import Scenario it's literally impossible to defeat him without adding files to the game, since it's missing an image and a sound effect from the first game. Thus, the game crashes when the power goes back on. Looking at the game files shows that beating him in that game would lead only to a fade to black followed by the sound of Chica saying "fuck", and then it would boot you back to the title screen. Tactics To beat Golden Freddy, you should have many cakes and heals. You should use animatronics to revive allies in this order: Foxy, Bonnie, Freddy, Chica. If one of your allies has died, you should revive them and if you're lucky, use the combo right away. When using combo, you should predict that something bad could happen, and use cakes or heals on the same round as combo, just in case. Also, use Chica only to heal or revive. She doesn't really help much doing small damage. Combos: Bonnie: Spam Bunny Hop/Scream* Freddy: Spam Tophat Toss/Scream* Chica: Spam Scream Foxy: Spam Plank Walk (not recommended tho)/Scream * - Only if necessary (low SP) And the ultimate rule. IGNORE. HATS. P.S. If you didn't kill Golden Freddy in 2-3 rounds after power on, you did something wrong or you just got unlucky sequences. ~Tactics by Alluseri Category:Bosses Category:FNaFb1